<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>成人游戏 by Prozaco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643562">成人游戏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco'>Prozaco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Dante (Devil May Cry), Child Vergil (Devil May Cry), Childhood Sweethearts, Children, Crack, Frottage, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Twincest, Twins, Underage Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>维吉尔到底是擅长做游戏，还是恰恰相反？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>成人游戏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504492">Взрослые игры</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope">Strawberry_Hope</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>UNDERAGE!!!!<br/>未成年人性行为！！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>皮肤上布满了小疹子——鸡皮疙瘩——乳头变成了坚硬的粉色小珠子，但丁浑身颤抖，不是因为风刮进了上锁的儿童房，而是因为哥哥定格在他身上的殷切视线。冰冷的目光灼烧着他的脸颊、耳朵、颈部乃至胸膛，迫使他那小小的心脏以一种难以想象的速度悸动着：这目光让他想躲、想藏，想缩成一团来终止折磨，然后敞开自己，弯下腰，冲向他所渴求的关注。然而他做不到，因为他被一根普通的家用绳索牢牢束缚住了（以及另一种他深深陷入的感觉，而男孩还不知道这种情感的名字）。他乞求着，就像一个迷失于沙漠的旅人向苍天祈求一滴水：</p><p>“摸摸我，哥哥，”但丁的声音不禁颤抖，又羞涩地把头扭开：这是他现在能做的最大幅度动作了（意识到这一点，他的小腹抽搐了一下，引起一股热潮——愉悦的痉挛——流遍全身）。</p><p>看着如此坦率、浑身湿透、瑟瑟发抖的弟弟，维吉尔仿佛体会到一阵饥饿感，可他才吃过一顿丰盛的早餐，怎么可能那么快就饿。但不知为何，他想要啃咬他的弟弟，用锋利的牙齿撕扯他的皮肤，想要永远叼住那细嫩的苍白脖子，留下不可磨灭的鲜明印记（作为签名，但不是用墨水）。而这种称呼……不是“书呆子”、“傻瓜”、“自大狂”或者“假正经”——这些绰号往往是他那讨人厌的小弟弟在试图挑起斗争给他起的——而是一句如此亲昵的哀求，“哥哥”：年长者摒住呼吸，在他胸前捏了一把。可但丁没注意到这一点，依然沉浸于禁忌的疯狂中。</p><p>“你是我的人质，但丁，你不能提要求。”他的声音响亮而清晰，带着与身份相应的自持，但看着自己的弟弟更用力地弯下腰，几乎要扯断栓住脖子的绳索，你得付出巨大的努力才能维持这种威严（而维吉尔本人坐在床边，脚趾都开始抽筋了）。“求我。”</p><p>难以置信，这一切无耻行为都始于一个简单的儿童游戏，尤其是眼下，这个“儿童游戏”的走向根本就已经儿童不宜了，而维吉尔想着自己真是机智。这都是但丁自讨苦吃。这一切的开端平平无奇：双子中大的那个读着自己最喜爱的诗歌，小的那个则觉得无聊得不行，开始晃来晃去，在哥哥面前摆出各种姿势，又是翻跟斗又是扮“飞轮”，试图以此夺过哥哥的注意力，或者想象着与成群恶魔对战，竭力吸引哥哥来参与他的娱乐活动。维吉尔早已学会如何忍受这种痛苦，甚至能默默容忍一整天，可今天但丁实在越界了，而一旦维吉尔爆发，无人能幸免，好吧，除了妈妈，无人能幸免。但要去告发哥哥，让他受罚吗？而不是现在和他一起玩？但丁还不打算做出这样的牺牲。</p><p>这一次事情发生得相当愚蠢：那个小调皮鬼想炫耀一下，打算让木剑在空中转个两圈，然后再接住它，摆出一个史诗般的动作向哥哥发起决斗，但在他耍这个小技俩的过程中，玩具从他手中飞了出去，直直冲向维吉尔。当然，维吉尔看也没看就接住了它，但这改变不了什么：维吉尔默默合上书，站起身来，把书本放到沙发扶手上，狠狠地往但丁的屁股踢了一脚，让他摔了个狗啃泥。接着一个诱人的想法涌上了维吉尔的心头，他想把弟弟那不安分的屁股打个稀巴烂，但突然，他的目光落到了母亲织完毛衣后落在桌面的一卷纱线上。</p><p>每次生气，都只是正中弟弟的下怀，而但丁只会得寸进尺，蹬鼻子上脸。是时候给他一个教训了，对吧？</p><p>“你就那么想和我玩吗？”他皱起眉头问道，让双胞胎弟弟陷入了短暂的迷糊，等对方点头回应后，他接着说：“那就来吧，别跟我抱怨你不喜欢这个游戏。”</p><p>维吉尔转身，自信满满地走向自己预定的目标，也没费心看看弟弟有没有跟上来。因为他已经知道了。</p><p>“喂，我什么时候抱怨过了？才没有！你个骗子！”男孩立刻蹦了起来，像踩了弹簧一样飞奔着赶上了哥哥，走向……嗯，应该是游戏室。</p><p>出于期待，但丁几乎是跳着走进游戏室的，他把这种跳跃限制在步履间。他只是迫不及待地想知道，这次哥哥想出了什么能让他们一起玩的主意。他陪但丁玩的时间越来越少了，因为他觉得自己已经长大了。而现在，他似乎已经把那些蠢念头抛出大脑了，至少但丁是这么觉得的。但不知道为什么，维吉尔并不急于拿玩具，或者去做什么有趣的事，而是在夹层里翻翻找找。但在一大堆旧垃圾里，你能找出什么好玩的呢？</p><p>“我们要玩什么？”显然，他问得太晚了，看着哥哥手里的绳子，男孩皱了皱眉。“拔河？”</p><p>“拔河比赛只需要一根绳子，而不是好几根，但丁。”年长者翻了个白眼，纠正道，声音中带着明显的恼怒。他跳下凳子，把沉重的绳圈解开。“不，我们不拔河。”</p><p>“好吧，所以呢？”但丁有点不爽：第一，因为他们不玩拔河了，第二，因为哥哥又指出了他的错误。</p><p>“我们玩绑架游戏：我做绑匪，而你做人质，做我的囚犯。”</p><p>“哇！然后我挣开束缚，接着我们公平地打一架？”但丁万分钦佩地看着他，搞得维吉尔都有些不好意思继续欺骗天真的弟弟了（如果他没那么烦人的话，维吉尔都不会想到要骗他，所以这是但丁自找的），但他还是点了点头。“太棒了！我扮一个被阴险坏蛋捉住的英雄！维吉，你真聪明。”但丁笑着伸出了双手，让哥哥把自己捆起来。</p><p>“对对，但丁，闭嘴吧。”<em>别逼我帮你闭嘴</em>。</p><p>大儿子长叹一声，把弟弟翻了个圈，将他的双手拉到背后，用绳子缠绕起来。由于经验不足，这个男孩表现不佳：他把绳子拉得太紧，绕太多圈了，以至于但丁的手臂看着像一卷线圈，但绳子还是多出了太多，而这时维吉尔灵光一闪，一脚踹到弟弟背上，让他跪下，向后拱起身子，把他的手绑到了脚上。自然，次子立刻就生气了。</p><p>“唉！你干嘛啊？别踢我！”孩子晃了晃肩膀，想要挣脱，可是哥哥把他绑得太牢固了。</p><p>“你真是太……活泼了。”不知他是怎么做的的，维吉尔无声无息地弯腰贴到了他的右耳上，带着咆哮的音符，恶狠狠地低语道。“我劝你别动，别再烦我了。”他直起身，故意踩在弟弟的脚上，引起他惊讶的呻吟。“现在你在我的掌控之下。”</p><p>也许，作为一个勇敢的英雄，陷入这样一个坏家伙的险恶陷阱，但丁理应大放豪言作为回应，或者至少跟他谈谈释放条件，他已经打算这么做了，可不知为什么，他后仰着头，看着居高临下的哥哥，一句话都说不出口。嘴里的所有水分瞬间蒸发了，舌头干燥得让人想吐，动弹不得，让他涨红了脸。这实在是太奇怪了，也太尴尬了，于是男孩转过头去，不让哥哥看到自己莫名其妙的困惑。</p><p>“乖孩子。”他的哥哥再次俯身压上他，呼出一口气炙烤他的左耳。</p><p>“别、别那样叫我……”现在看来，这种无伤大雅的嘲讽太不对劲了，但丁紧紧闭上眼，不想去听。（不难猜测，这根本没用）</p><p>“那你想我怎么叫你呢，但丁？”</p><p>但丁咬住了自己的腮帮子，以免发出呜咽声。</p><p>维吉尔笑了，对弟弟的默默臣服很是满意，继续他的捆绑工作。当“囚犯”根本没打算反抗时，这简直易如反掌，而对一个还没认识到自己行为的严重性的男孩来说，这是一种享受。不过，当他最终打出一个渔人结，把绳索定型，退后一步，开始欣赏自己的劳动成果时，维吉尔意识到自己做了一件完全无法令人接受的事。</p><p>弟弟像是被块煎饼卷了起来，从耳朵到脖子都红通通的，看起来太诱人了。确实，当他没法再四处晃悠，不知所谓地跑来跑去，没法再用他那欢快悦耳的声音划破美妙的寂静——这就是在维吉尔看来最诱人的一点。期待已久的安宁。可是，为什么一颗不安的心却想跳出胸膛，冲出气管？为什么他的目光被那滴从弟弟脸颊上缓缓滑落的汗水所捕捉，<em>甚至还有舔它的冲动</em>？他摇摇头，绕着双胞胎弟弟走了一圈，在他面前蹲下来。</p><p>但丁一颤，抬起眼皮，他们目光相接，男孩感觉自己的汗流得更厉害了：绳子勒得他的皮肤很难受。他吓得往后一倾，差点向左摔倒（太笨拙了），还好维吉尔反应够快，按住了他的右肩（真丢人）。</p><p>“累了吗，我的人质？”</p><p>“没有！我……现在我……”但丁试着像电影里的强壮主角一样手臂一挥，一举扯断绳子，可这个动作只能让绳子勒得更紧。“你！你绑得太紧了，白痴维吉尔！”</p><p>“这才是关键，笨蛋但丁。”</p><p>“松、松开我！”男孩又抽搐了一下，试图挣开捆绑，却只能把腰压得更低，呻吟出声。“这不好笑！”</p><p>他的衬衫已经被汗水浸透，粘着他的背，就好像长在了他身上，加深了束缚。乳头上被碾磨而起的粉红色小珠子隔着布料若隐若现。</p><p>咽下了羞耻心，幼子承认道：</p><p>“我……我很痛。”</p><p>长子的目光一瞬间从饥饿和胜利变成了担忧和恐惧。他依然拉着绳子，脑海中突然冒出一个明智的想法……这怎么说都太过分了——但丁傻傻地信赖着他，对他毫不设防，他怎么能如此粗鲁地戏弄自己的弟弟。</p><p>他急急跳起来（傻乎乎地蹲在那盯了弟弟那么久——他到底怎么了？），跑到幼弟身后，解开他的杰作。松开绳结后，他问道：</p><p>“太紧了吗？”维吉尔匆匆忙忙把绳子放松，忧虑地注意到，白皙的皮肤上留下了深深的粉色条纹——凹痕。</p><p>失去了支撑点，但丁向前跌倒，而维吉尔立刻拉住了绳子，以免他一鼻子摔到地上。于是绳子往这双疲软无力的手里扎得更深了，让男孩<em>痛呼</em>出声。</p><p>他回头看向哥哥，刘海遮住了闪闪发亮的眼睛，但维吉尔知道它们此刻正如何燃烧，他舔了舔嘴唇。嘶哑地，带着喘息，但丁说：</p><p>“我很痛，<em>那里</em>，维、维吉尔……”</p><p>一开始，长子根本不明白“那里”是哪里，疑惑地张望了下四周，等回头看到弟弟，他才顿时反应过来了。起初他很害怕，因为疼痛说明出了问题，但他是第一次遇到“那里”的疼痛（准确地说，不是他，而是但丁——是他们第一次遇到）。如果他把弟弟给玩坏了怎么办？</p><p>维吉尔摇了摇头，吐了口气。现在不是恐慌的时候! 他是老大，所以他肯定能处理好这个问题。于是，他学着当但丁吃糖吃到肚子疼时，母亲会做的动作——抚摸（虽然妈妈会先他一些药片，而他没有药片，但这不重要）。维吉尔的手轻轻顺着他的小腹往下走，感受到弟弟紧绷的肌肉，立刻带着一贯的勤勉，隔着短裤的布料开始给他按摩身体。唯一让他分心的是幼弟的呻吟：</p><p>“维-吉，”但丁呼唤道，他弯下腰，把鼻子埋进双生子湿漉漉的颈窝里。</p><p>“你感觉好些了吗？”维吉尔严肃地问，压抑住不合时宜的喘息。不知为何，他很想挺胯去顶身前这个伸手抱向他的男孩，但这绝对是没有意义的，所以他忍住了这愚蠢的、不合理的欲望。</p><p>“嗯！……”但丁伸出手，拼命亲吻着哥哥的脖子，淌着唾液的小嘴紧贴他的皮肤。</p><p>“停下来！”维吉尔严正要求道，动了动骨盆，想把弟弟推开。</p><p>晴天霹雳一般，他意识到：直到现在，他一直在担心但丁，而没有注意自己某个可耻之处的痛苦。然而，现在，当他把下体蹭到了弟弟腰上时，一阵痛苦的快感却在他身上炸开了，连他的脚趾都开始抽搐。他想要更多。</p><p>维吉尔用空闲的手抓住无助的但丁让他趴下，把他拉向自己，重复这风激电骇般的触感，然后开始用胯部在弟弟的背部和屁股上摩擦。现在，但丁一点也不为哥哥笨拙的亲吻或在娇嫩脖子上咬出大红班的企图而恼怒，反而还挑逗和鼓励他，把兄弟攥得更紧。在粗糙的爱抚中，但丁发出了不可思议的呻吟，像只野兽一般。然而，维吉尔也一样。</p><p>说不清过了多久，在最后一次猛烈的弓身后，但丁在兄长紧张的臂弯中瘫软下来。维吉尔已经解开了绳索，他的双手不再被束缚了，于是但丁转过身，漫不经心地抱住了哥哥，将嘴唇紧紧贴在那柔软得出奇的嘴唇上。年幼的他不太明白自己为什么要这么做，但经历了这一切，他只想赶快亲吻哥哥，也没想哥哥会不会反对。也不是说维吉尔会反对——他只是没想到愚蠢的但丁会这么做。</p><p>“你在干什么？”维吉尔惊讶地问，没有回应亲热。但丁似乎被激怒了：他跳起来（虽然前一秒钟他还处于硬直状态），脱口而出：</p><p>“没什么！玩完你的蠢游戏了！”他跑出房间，揉着通红的脸颊和泪汪汪的眼睛，扔下了不知所措的维吉尔。孤独，充满渴望，却不再快乐。</p><p>后来，大儿子偷偷钻进了爸爸的藏书室，在书本里找到了答案。那是爱慕、激情和欲望——这一切对他和弟弟来说为时过早了，但他们已经体会过一次了，下一次也不用等太久：但丁红着脸，来到哥哥面前，羞耻地拿出藏在背后的绳子，提出要再玩一次。而那个时候，维吉尔做了更好的准备，把他捆绑得更妥善了。</p><p>于是——瞒着父母——他们通过游戏了解了彼此的身体。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注：本文的原作者还写了一个DMC5后的VD捆绑play，真枪实弹的那种，不久后我会把那篇文也翻译过来~(￣▽￣)~*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>